<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stag Night (drabble) by JudgementalMAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315295">Stag Night (drabble)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgementalMAM/pseuds/JudgementalMAM'>JudgementalMAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic tropes Garashir Edition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doodles, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stag Nights &amp; Bachelor Parties, Threesome - F/M/M, You've been warned, awful doodles, don't check chapter 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgementalMAM/pseuds/JudgementalMAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian's fiancé planned a very hot bachelor party for his beloved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir/Jadzia Dax/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Worf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfic tropes Garashir Edition [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>It. Was. The. Best.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The BEST bachelor party.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The BEST good-bye to celibacy.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The BEST gift his future husband could have given him.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Nothing would ever surpass this night, Julian Bashir thought, cock deep inside the gorgeous Trill under him.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The caress of her inside spots were driving him crazy and he would probably have orgasmed a long time ago if it weren’t for the claws of two strong Cardassian hands holding his hips from behind, controlling their pace.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A long ridged phallus brushed his prostate one time too many and stars exploded behind his eyelids as he moaned helplessly an alien name.  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-----------</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Later that night, Julian laid exhausted, cuddled in the arms of his future husband.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He’d gotten used to the pressure of the ventral ridges against his back. It felt like home now.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A finger traced the bite marks on his delicate neck and he smiled when he heard a faint growl.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“That was such a thoughtful idea, love. Now that I’ve exhausted all my fantasies, I’m yours and yours only”.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Julian snuggled closer. Sleep would come soon. He caressed lovingly the arms encircling his waist and murmured in his pillow “I love you Worf”.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beware: awful doodles posted in Chapter 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Art (mouhahahaha)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wanted to write a foursome (but couldn't make it work).</p>
<p>Here are the doodles I sent to my friend when we tried to sort it out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/2YbVj52">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/nk0wdCv">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/TMVmHYh">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>